


Pizza Delivery

by M14Mouse



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Gen, Humor, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason why Theo never delivers pizzas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.   
> Trope Bingo prompt: Crossdressing

Theo hated delivering pizzas.

It was right up there with small children.

Today, he was the only one that could.

Casey had some excuse about training with Master Finn. Fran couldn't drive something without becoming a nervous wreck. Lily had to handle the counter. RJ was "experimenting" which scared him beyond belief.

So, that left him.

Standing at this door with a pizza.

By the spirits, please there be a monster attack.

He lifted up his hand and knocked on the door.

The person opened the door looked normal enough and was dressed normally enough. He held out the pizza boxes.

"Ms. Johnston?"

"Yes? OH! The pizza. Let me get my purse," The woman said as she disappeared into the house. A moment later, she returned with a twenty. Exchange went well. She got her pizza and he got the money and a nice tip.

So far…so good.

It was too good to be true that his day was going to run that smoothly.

By the spirits, he hated it when he was right.

The next place had a dog.

An annoying barky dog that came running up toward him. He looked down and snorted. The dog was an inch of biting him and just stopped in his track. Smart dog. It knew better.

And the woman had to the nerve to blame him!

Not his fault that her dog was afraid of cat spirits.

Then came the naked guy's house.

He nearly gave him a heart attack when he first opened the door. The guy was so damn calm about it. The guy eyed him when he opened the door. He frowned for a moment.

"You aren't the normal pizza guy," The guy said.

"He is on vacation," He said with his eyes firmly on the guy's face.

"Oh…let me get my wallet." The guy said as he walked down his hallway.

Possible some pants as well.

The guy returned soon enough with his money.

"Here…keep the change."

He handed the guy the pizza and took the money. He looked to make sure that.

"Thanks…have a good day, sir," He said as he turned around to walk back.

"Hey…I got a question," The guy shouted.

He tilted his head.

"Yes?"

"Why did you freak, man? Half of the pizza guys run."

Because he faced giant monsters on a weekly basics and him being naked is low on his freak out list. But he wasn't going to say that.

So, he pulled out one of his brother's responses.

"Because no one is as awesome as me."

The naked guy started laughing.

"Dude, I like you!"

That was very scary to know…very much so.

"Have a nice day, sir."

"Totally going to call you guys again!"

By the spirits…he hoped not.

-JFJF-

Then came the woman who insisted that they made the wrong pizza.

"You want the Classic, correct?" He said for the million times.

"No, I wanted Three Meats." The woman said.

"That isn't what the order said."

"That is what I wanted."

He frowned for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then I will have to go back and order you a new one…then I will come back."

She frowned.

"Then why don't you just leave this one?"

"Are you going to pay for it?"

The woman gave him a look then huffed.

"You aren't going to get a tip."

Does he look liked that he wanted one from her?

-JFJF-

So, during his time as a power ranger, he had seen some weird monsters. Working at the pizza shop, he got to see even weirder people. So, he wasn't too surprised to see a cross-dresser when he met his next delivery. He tilted his head and looked he…she carefully. He had seen worse. Dominic got a kick out of that when he dragged him to a cross-dressing party at some club. Poor Casey. Dominic thought he would flip out first. They haven't met his brother.

"Hello, sugar." He…she said.

"Hello, pizza delivery for a Ms. Jefferson," He said.

"That is me." She said nervously.

Mr. Jefferson handed him the money and he handed her the pizza. She looked nervous as her eyes darted around. She kept smoothing out her dress. Everyone is telling him that he needed to nicer or something.

"You look fine, you know…for your date," He said.

She blinked then smiled at him.

"Thanks you."

See? He can be nice to people.

And get an awesome tip for it too.

-JFJFJFJF-

After that…his deliveries were almost normal. It was sort of calming but he still didn't like it.

Especially the children.

On his last delivery, he had one throw up on him.

When he got back to JKP, he dropped the bag on the table.

"Never again," He said.

"Come on…it wasn't that bad," Casey said.

He eyed his friend.

"Yes, it was."

Casey laughed.

"Laugh it up…next time, you get the naked man."

Casey blinked in confusion.

"What?"

He just smirked.

Pay back is going to be so much fun.

End


End file.
